


Not So Easy After All

by Reluctant_Hero (xXxTonixXx), xXxTonixXx



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/Reluctant_Hero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/xXxTonixXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon had always thought he could control his class. His students liked him. He would go as far as saying they thought of him as a friend. So when Claire announced he would be getting two new students in his tutor group, he thought nothing of it. But unfortunately for him, things were going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I am not the worlds best writer and I know there will be many mistakes. This is a work in progress so please bare with me. 
> 
> This story will include the pairing of Simon Casey from Teachers, who is played by the devilishly handsome Andrew Lincoln, and Murphy MacManus from Boondock Saints, played my the equally sexy Norman Reedus. 
> 
> Please Enjoy :)

Chapter 1 - Week 1 - Monday

Simons POV

Some people would say that being a teacher was hard work. All those loud mouthed kids who talk back and the ones who brown nose you so much you just want to snap. But for me, I found it easy. You just have to walk into the classroom and act as though you are one of them. I don't mean strut is swearing and being loud,but just be normal. No shouting at them to be quiet if they're being a little rowdy, just join in with their banter. Being a teach to me was one for the easier elements in my life.

Today was my first day back after a very stress free Christmas holiday. I walked into the staff room and was immediately stopped by Head Claire.

"Mr Casey, a word if you could." she said, gesturing over towards the coffee machine. I nodded and followed her, filling up a cup as I did.

"What's up?" I asked as I stirred in three sugars.

"Well," she began. "We have had two new students be signed up over the Christmas break, and as your class is smaller than Miss Paige's, I have assigned them to your tutor group. I expect you to catch them up with the work you have been doing and make sure they feel welcome." Claire passed me a file containing all I needed to know about my new students.

She smirked slightly at the look that must of been on my face. Everyone at this school disliked having new students half way through a school year. The work that goes into getting them up to date was too much. Looking back at Claire, I couldn't help but glare at her. Her smirk grew as she turned away from me, preparing to leave. At the last second she glanced back.

"Oh and Simon," She turned to face me full on. "I should warn you. These two are quite a handful. They got expelled from their last school in Ireland for many different reasons included hitting their form tutor. Have fun." She walked away then, full blown smile on her face as she did. Bitch. Grabbing my coffee I headed for the door, passing Susan on the way. I could tell by the laugh she was trying so hard to keep in that she had heard the conversation. 

"Oh piss off" I mumbled as I left the staff room, heading for my class. My head was playing thoughts of what could be waiting for me when I reached my destination. What were these boys like? I looked down a the file still in my hand and flicked through. Twins. I was getting twins. Great. Only thing worse of having one disruptive kid in my class was having two. As I reached my classroom I took a deep breath before gripping the handle of the door and stepping inside. 

Everyone was gathered around what I guess we're the new students. Student pet Jeremy looked up as I entered and greeted me in his usual manner.

"Alright Sir, have a nice holiday" he asked as I reached the front of the class. As he spoke everyone else moved to their seats, allowing me to glance at the new boys for the first time. The first one was sitting slouched back on the chair, feet propped up on the table. He had short spiked up blonde hair and a grin that meant trouble. I looked down at the file on my desk, photos of the boys facing back up at me.

"You must be Connor." I said as my eyes flicked between the boy and the photo. I then turned my attention to his twin. He had slightly longer hair, dark brown compared to his twins finer colour. As I looked over at him he stared straight back with a look I couldn't quite place. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in an almost smile. Something about this one made me a little uneasy. 

"And you must be Murphy." I stated as I took my seat behind my desk. "I am your form tutor and English teacher Mr Casey, but like everyone else, you can call me Simon. If either of you have any questions about anything we're about to go through today, just let me know." Immediately, the blonde raised his hand with that grin still know place. I sighed not liking where this was heading. Looking straight at him, I nodded my head to get him to ask.

"Me and me Brother 'ere have already heard so much about yer from yer students. So I gotta ask yer, are you a queer?" The class erupted into snickers behind him. My mouth dropped open, gobsmacked at what I was asked. 

"Wha? What was that? Why would you ask that!?" I stuttered, completely thrown by the question. The class was still giggling as I stared at Connor. 

"Well it's just, they've said ye don' 'ave a wife or girlfriend. And that yer don' even seem to be interested in tha' fine bit next door." He nodded his head to where Jenny was teaching. He turned his attention back to me. "So Simon, ye' gonna tell us or what?" That grin on his face didn't let up. My mouth open and closed a few time, unsure on how to answer. Everyone in the class was staring at me, waiting for my response. I could feel Murphy's gaze on me again as I worked out my answer. That kid was strange.

"Of course not! Just because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment does not mean I am gay. I am interested in women. I like women. Hell, I would say I love women and there is nothing I have ever said or done that could make you believe otherwise. Now can we please drop this now and get on with today's lesson. Get your copies of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' out and read to yourselves whilst I get these two copies of the book." 

I got up from my seat and went to the store cupboard, ignoring the silent laughter behind me. To say I was flustered was an understatement. I have never been asked something like that before, especially by a student. Then again I have never had pupils like this before either. I could tell it was going to be a very long term. I grabbed two books, gathered my thoughts before heading back out into the classroom. Let the fun begin.

___________________________

Murphy's POV

I watched our new teacher as he walked into the little store cupboard at the back of the class. I could not help but be drawn to him. I side glanced at Connor who was staring back at me, knowing smile and all. Being my twin, I told Connor everything. He knows I like both men and women. He can always tell when someone interests me.

"See something ye' like there, aye Murph?" Connor asked, mirth audible in his voice. I blushed slightly and shrugged, turning back just as Mr Casey, I mean Simon, was returning. As he came towards us, books in hand, I averted my eyes to the table. After placing them on the desk in front of us, he cleared his throat to get both of our attention.

"We are already quite far ahead in the book so I will need you both to catch up in your own time. I also have some work sheets that will give you an idea on what kind of work we are doing in class. It should help you get up to date. Need any help, you know where to find me." Simon gave us a little smile before turning back to the front of the class.

As he began to address he class, my mind started to wander. I trailed my eyes over him. He really was something. Piercing blue eyes moved from student to student. When they reached me, I felt a slight tingle flow through my body. Our eyes didn't break contact as he continued the lesson. I could feel Connors eyes burning into the side of my head. I just knew the bastard was smirking at me. I finally broke eye contact to turn to my twin. 

"What?" I asked. Connor just continued to smirk, shifting his gaze from me to our teacher.

"Can yer stop that Con?" I whispered, glaring at him.

"I can' help it Murph. Yer just so cute when yer blushin'." he snickered. I shoved him gently, hoping that it would get him to shut up. He just laughed and shoved back. Mr Casey looked over at us, eyebrows raised. I averted my eyes, looking back down at the desk, warmth spreading through me at his look. I could tell that this school year was going to be one to remember.


	2. Week 3 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a disclaimer last time so here it is now. I don't own Boondock Saints, Teachers or any of the characters but oh how I wish I did.

Chapter 2 - Week 3 - Tuesday

Simons POV

As I walked into my year 11 English class, I could help but to feel nervous. After Connors questions and Murphy's constant stare throughout the past few weeks, I didn't feel as though I would have the same grip on my class as I did before. As I reached the windows of my room, I peered in. The students were talking amongst themselves. I could see the twins play fighting at their desk. I took a deep breathe and opened the door, not looking forward to today's lesson.

"Alright, alright, settle down." I began as I walked to my desk. "Miss Paige has informed me of course work that has to be started this week. And unfortunately as she is head of year, we will have to start it today." There was a chorus of groans at this and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Come on now, what's a little work gonna hurt." I picked up some challenge and began to list points for the work on the blackboard. 

"But Simon, this class is supposed to be fun. Why do we have to do this now?" Pauline asked from over by the windows. I sighed. It was times like this when I regretted being so laid back with my teaching. The class, bar Jeremy, we reluctant to learn, seeing my class as a sort of getaway from other lessons.

"Yes we have to do this now. It is not just your grades that will at risk if we don't, but also my job. So no more arguing. Now, I want you to re-read the first chapter of the book and write me five paragraphs describing your feelings on the writing technique. For example, is there any foreshadowing?" I reached in my bag pulling out today's newspaper. I property my feet up on the desk and began to read. "You have the entire lesson to do this. I will mark them tonight and we will continue tomorrow."

I heard the rustling of bags opening and pages turning. As I flicked through the paper, I felt someone's gaze on me. I moved here paper to the side to see the darker haired twin watching me. As our eyes met, he smiled at me. I found myself smiling back at him. He blushed slightly and ducked his head to go back to reading. There was something about this guy that was very compelling. I kept switching my gaze from the newspaper and Murphy, watching as his tongue poked out between his lips as he concentrated. 

My eyes were drawn to his mouth, with every lick I felt a stir in my stomach. All I wanted to do was walk over there, pull Murphy over the desk and kis..... Wait. hold the fucking phone. Did I really just think that. What the fuck was going on in my head. I have never, and I mean NEVER thought about another guy like that before, let alone a student. 

I shook my head and buried my face back into the paper I was reading. I needed to get rid of these thoughts. It had to do with the fact I haven't had sex in ages. Yeah that was it. It had to be for my sake or things were going to become totally fucked up.

______________________________

Time quickly past and soon enough it was the end of the lesson. I couldn't be more relieved. Every time I looked up, I would find Murphy looking at me with that fucking smile on his face. And for some god awful reason, it was starting to turn me on. I needed them out of this room so I could sort my head out.

"Alright guys, time is up. Finish what you are doing, hand your work to me, then you can go." I said as I got up from my desk. One by one, each pupil came towards with their work. God, I was not looking forward to marking this lot. 

"Simon, can I ask yer a question?" I looked up to see Connor standing in front of me. He still had that smirk on his face from yesterday. I am starting to think it's a permanent look.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, piling up the books and placing them in my bag.

"Yer think you could give me and Murph a little help with this work? I've never liked all this shite so I don' get it." I looked behind him to see Murphy staring there, shifting from left foot to right. 

"Erm, yeah sure. I have a free period now if you have, we can go over it if you like." I was hoping they both had lessons as I didn't think i could sit longer in the same room as the brown haired twin. Unfortunately luck wasn't in my favor.

"Well I have P.E now but Murphy's free, ain't ya Murph?" He looked back to his brother, smirk widening. Said boy just glared at his brother before turning to me and nodding shyly. I gulped before nodding back.

"Ok then. What I can do is help Murphy and he can catch you up at home. Does that sound good?" Both of them agreed and Connor packed up his things and went to leave. As his passed his twin, he clapped him in the shoulder and said something to him which made the boy blush slightly. To say I was confused would be an understatement. 

I moved back to my desk and gestured to Murphy to pull up a chair in front. He sat down and looked at me with that small smile again. Fuck I'm staying to hate that smile. Everytime I see it it made me feel like a fucking teenager all over again. Why the hell did I agree to this again? I'm fucked.

_______________________________

Murphy's POV

Good luck. That's what Connor said as he left the room. Good fucking luck. The bastard. I am going to kill him when we get home. Last night he interrogated me about our teacher until I snapped and told him how I found Mr Casey hot. I couldn't help but watch him though out the lesson and of course Connor picked up on it straight away. Damn him for setting this little study session up.

"So Murphy, what about the work don't you get." he asked as he flipped open a copy of the book. I grabbed my copy to and grabbed a pen. 

"I guess it's everthin' really. I think it's cause I haven' read most of it, ye know?" I muttered, trying to avoid eye contact. Everytime I look at Simon, my mind goes blank. I couldn't help it, the man was fucking gorgeous. From is bright blue eyes to his slightly oversized shirt he wore, everything about him just screamed fuckable. 

I started to zone out as he started going over the coursework. I was watching his plump red lips move but couldn't make out the words he was saying as my heartbeat beating so loud in my ear.

He's looking at me again, staring straight into my eyes and I finally snap out of it. I guess Simon noticed I had zoned out as he laughed quietly without breaking eye contact.

"I guess you don't really want to be here do you?" he asked, mirth present in his voice. I blushed yet again. 

"Aye, we'll, I dunno." god that sounded pathetic. Simon laughed again at my answer. I looked down at the desk, fiddling with my pen, doodling on my paper. Simon grabbed the pen of me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I tried to snatched then pen back. He pulled it further from my reach, chuckling more. I stood up and leaned over the desk, going to grab it again. 

Suddenly I froze. I realized how close I was to my teacher. I could feel his breathe on my face. I tore my gaze away from the pen in his hand too his stunning blue eyes. Unconsciously I started leaning forward. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as our faces grew closer. Just when the gap was about to close, the door opened. I jumped back quickly, grabbing my pen as I did and shoving my stuff in my backpack.

"There you are Simon, Claire is looking for you." Miss Paige was standing in the doorway, hands on hip. I got up from the desk and headed to the door. With a quick glance back at Simon, I left the room.

Fuck, that was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to bring a study session not an almost make out one. I couldn't help but to hate Miss Paige at that moment though, fucking cock block. I laughed to myself at that. I guess I would have to thank Connor after all. With that final thought I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

_______________________

Simons POV

After speaking with Claire, I hurried down the corridor to Susans office. Now if there was anyone who could understand what the hell was going on in my head it was her. She is the student councilor who helped with any problems they might have. She's my closest friend so she helps with my problems too. I knocked on the door and entered her office, not waiting for an answer from the over side.

"Susan I need you." I blurted out as soon ad I saw her. She looked up front he mountain of paperwork on her desk, eyebrows raised. She gestured to the seat at her desk which I threw my self done on.

"What have you done now?" She asked, going back to marking work. 

"I haven't done anything." I began, unsure on how to continue this conversation. "Well not yet anyway." I muttered to myself. Unfortunately Susan heard and looked back up at me.

"So what's the problem? What are you likely to be doing that's got you so wound tight?" See this is why I like Susan. No bullshit. Knows how I'm feeling without me saying a word. Not knowing if I was going to be able to go about the subject gracefully, I took a deep breathe before answering honestly.

"I almost made out with a student." I turned a shade red and averted my eyes, deciding to play with my tie. My eyes met hers as she began to snicker.

"Oh dear Simon, you always manage to get yourself into these situations don't you." she laughed again. "I'm guessing Pauline finally pulled you in, am I right?" 

The tips of ears must of been bright red by this stage. I managed to mutter out who it was, knowing Susan would hear it.

"I'm sorry Simon, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Her laughter had simmered down now but it was still there.

"I said, it was Murphy MacManus." I looked back down to my tie now, not wanting to see the look on Susans face. The laughter stopped abruptly. Sneaking a glance at my friend, I saw her jaw had dropped and eyes had widened. 

"Murphy MacManus? As in new student Murphy MacManus? As in MALE Murphy?" she asked, obviously flabbergasted by my admittance. I nodded once. She kept staring. I tried to look away but couldn't. I needed a response. Unlucky for me, I got one.

Susan blinked one more time before erupting into loud, uncontrollable giggles. I watched her in shock and rose from the seat. I came for advice, not to be laughed at. As I left the room and walked down the corridor, I could still hear Susans laughter from inside. I hurried towards the building entrance, head spinning from everything that I didn't see Jenny walking in front of me. She called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts before I had the chance for crashing into her. 

I looked at Jennys face face to see a look of confusion and worry. Never thought I would see that. She asked if I was okay and I answer I was. As she turned away to continue walking out I found myself calling out to her.

"Is everything alright Simon?" Even her voice had a hint of worry. My head was still spinning as I shook my head no. I must have felt completely lost as I found myself saying something I would never say to Jenny before.

"Jenny, could we talk? I need some advice."

_______________________

We walked quietly into Jennys classroom. I don't know what made me ask Jenny for help. She was more likely to laugh at me than Susan and look where that ended. I was hoping Jenny would put our differences aside for this conversation and be professional. I didn't even occur to me that I was about to tell a fellow teacher, one who highly dislikes me may I add, that I almost kissed a male 17 year old student. I could get the sack for this.

We reached the room and she asked me what was going on. I took a deep breathe before retelling the story, including the 'support' I got from Susan. Instead of the laughing I expected, I got a look of understanding, which shocked me.

"You know Simon, you coming to me with a problem like this tells me that your actually starting to mature." She said, looking straight in my eyes. 

"Everyone has some sort of feelings like this in there career Simon, even myself. It could be a whole lot worse for you."

"What do you mean." I was confused. How could it be worse? I fancied a damn student.

"Well for one, the student could have been a lot younger in which I would have had to report. Murphy is 17, the way I see, he is old enough to make his own choices. Just be careful, after all you're still his teacher. Also there is nothing wrong with liking another male, Simon." Jenny explained. She was so sincere that I couldn't help wanting to pull her into a hug. 

"I do have your ask though, where do you want this to go?" It was a fair enough question. Where did I want this to go? I know I liked him and I was certain he liked me but was in really ready for a relationship with a male student?

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "All I know is that I really like him for some unknown reason."

"You want to know what I think?" Jenny asked. When I nodded she continued. "I think you should grab what you can Simon. And I don't mean just because he is the first one to show you interest in a while that you have to. What I mean is, Murphy is the first person you have broken trend for, that you were willing to break the rules for. That must count for something." she smiled then. 

I couldn't stop myself then. Pulling her in by the shoulders, I hugged her tight. I whispered thank you in her ear. As she pulled back, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Go for it Simon" I beamed at her then. I never felt happier after a conversation with her. "Now come on, it's time for lunch." I nodded and we started on our way to he cafeteria. Who would of thought my problems could have been sorted by Jenny of all people. I had learnt some more respect for her because of this. She was right. I had to go for it before the chance disappeared. I would make Murphy MacManus mine.  
________________________

Murphy's POV

As I took my seat next to Connor in the cafeteria, I could not keep the smile of my face. My brother looked at me with that smug look of his. I shook my head, amused by his actions.

"Why, dear brother. Ye' looking like you've just won the lottery. Care to tell ol' Con 'ere what's got ya so happy? You 'ave fun with Mr Casey?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled quietly before turning to my twin. 

"Well I would've done if it weren't for cock block Jenny." I said with a smile. I didn't feel too bad by the interrupting but I couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. Connor choked on his food whilst trying not to laugh. I just grinned at him before beginning to to eat my own food. Note to self, bring own food, this tasted like cardboard.

"Fancy telling me all the details Murph" Connor enquired, giving me his full attention. I swallowed my mouthful before explaining what went down.

"Not much to tell yer Con. Tried revisin', he stole me pen and I went fer it. We got close and almost made out. Would've done too but good ol' Miss Paige came in." Connor smirked again as if to say I told you so. I took another mouthful of the horrible tasting pasta. If I wasn't do hungry I would've thrown it. 

"See Murph, told ye he was interested. You should listen to yer brother more often." I wanted to smack him in the face for being so smug but I couldn't. He certainly had a point. It didn't matter either way. I highly doubt anything would happen now that we were almost caught. He was probably hiding away now, ashamed of his actions. I didn't blame him. Almost getting with a student must be hard to live with, especially one of the same sex. Just as I was entering my self pitying thoughts, I heard the door to the cafeteria open.

I looked up to see the subject of my thoughts and Miss Paige walk into the room. Great. I wonder what they were talking about. Maybe she saw. God I hope not. My life would end up going to shit if someone found out. My thoughts were becoming sour.

His eyes seemed to scan around the cafeteria for a minute before settling on me. I thought he would look away as soon as he saw me but he kept my gaze. I felt my face getting warmer and was in complete shock when the bastard winked before looking away.

Connor, watching the exchange with that amused, knowing look on his face, faced me before speaking quietly in my ear.

"I'm guessing Mr Casey is up for another shot sometime soon dear brother." He said laughing. I blushed deeply at the idea. God I hope he was right. I certainly wouldn't mind trying again. I could imagine what it would feel like. His soft pink lips on my, the slight rub of his stubble. I shook those thoughts away. School was not the place for my dirty mind. I will save that for later. For now i would keep eating my cardboard food and watch my sexy teacher out of the corner of my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the second chapter down. Third one should be up by Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay. Had so much going on I couldn't find my muse.
> 
> There is a little guy on guy this chapter.....well the whole chapter. If you don't like. Don't read.
> 
> And without further wait chapter 3 and in the words of Ron Burgandy "That escalated quickly."

Chapter 3 - Week 3 - Wednesday

Simons POV 

Coffee. That's what I needed. A nice hot cup of caffeine to prepare me for today. The previous night I could not get to sleep. My head was reeling with possibilities of what could happen between myself and Murphy today. After our almost kiss in the classroom yesterday, my head was dreaming up different scenarios between me and the student. I thought back to the time a student locked me and Jenny in the cupboard in my class. My mind, however, kept replacing her with Murphy. The idea of him pressed against me in such a confined space was enough to make my body react. I shook the thoughts away. School was not the place to be sporting a hard on, especially as I was about to walk into my class where the subject of these fantasies was currently sitting.

The was still a few minutes before the bell rang, no one paid much attention to me as I took my seat at the front desk. I say no one but I could feel his gaze on me as I walked past. I looked up at Murphy to see him watching me, shy smile gracing his face. I enjoyed to blush that appeared as I smiled back at him. I turned away from him to take out everyones work and handed them back, signaling the start of today's lesson.

I gave the class a task to do whilst I made myself busy with marking more work. After reading the third essay on Shakespeare, I let my mind drift. After my conversation with Jenny, I had no problem thinking of Murphy in a more than friendly way. I imagined making him sit on the edge of my desk with me standing between his parted legs. I would make him wrap his arms around my neck as I snaked my tongue into his mouth. I groaned quietly at the picture in my head, quickly masking it by clearing my throat. I glanced up to see Connor smirking at me. I stared at him. Surely he hadn't heard that. He then winked. Shit, he heard.

I watched as he leaned over and whispered something in his brothers ear. Whatever it was made Murphy straighten up and look up at me. I could feel the tips of my ears burning red from embarrassment but I didn't avert my gaze from the twins. They continued to exchange quiet words with each other as the class progressed, occasionally glancing towards where I sat. Questions kept racing through my mind. What were they talking about? Were they talking about me? Did Connor tell Murphy what he heard? Shit, things were going to get awkward very quickly.

Soon enough it was time to end the lesson. I dismissed my class and made my way to the walk in cupboard at the front of the room. I needed to gather my thoughts. All I could see was Murphy's intense stare in my mind and quite frankly, it was turning me on. I took a deep breathe, grabbed a few things from the shelves and left with the intention of getting to the staff room to grab a coffee. That plan, however was thrown out be Window when I found Murphy perched on the edge of my desk, shy smile placed on that beautiful face. Wait... Beautiful?

_____________________________________________

Murphy's POV 

I patiently waited for Mr Casey, Simon, to walk out of his cupboard. I was almost vibrating with anticipation of what could happen today. After that almost kiss yesterday and from what Connor was telling me, Simons constant watch during class, I wanted the teacher all the more. 

I fidgeted on his desk whilst I waited, swinging my feet back and forth. I looked up just as Simon entered the classroom, eyes fixated on where I sat. I watched as a slight blush rose on his face, wishing I knew what he was thinking.

"Erm, hi. Er I mean, what can I do for you Murphy?" he stuttered out. I couldn't help but grin at his awkwardness at the situation. I popped of the desk and as casually as I could, walked towards my teacher. His eyes widened slightly and he took a small step back. I moved as close to him as I could without actually touching. I slightly tilted my head to the side, a move Connor has told me resembled a puppy. I looked into Simons eyes just in time to see a glimpse of desire shine through them. 

Feeling brave at the response I was getting, I took that last step forward before answering his question. 

"I was kinda wonderin' if we could finish of were we left of yesterday." I purred as I ran a hand down his tie. I could see him swallow as he measured up his options. I could tell he was stuck at what to do. Should he give in to hide desires or take the responsible root and leave. I watched his face intently, watching for any sign he was gonna bolt. 

His eyes kept flicking from me to the classroom door as if he was waiting for someone to burst in yet again. Courageously I wound my hand in his tie, giving it a slight tug. It was just enough to have him at more or less my level, his face so close to mine that our noses brushed together. I slowly liked my lips, smiling inside as I watched his eyes follow my tongue. He moved down slightly more and I could feel his breathe on my lips. That last thing I heard was a breathless "fuck it" before his lips crashed into mine.  
____________________________________________

Simons POV 

Holy shit. This was actually happening. I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't possess a intelligent thought as I felt Murphy's soft lips under mine. It was surreal. It was nothing like I could imagine but at the same time it was perfect. One of my hands found purchase on his hip, pulling him in closer as my other grasped the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

I could feel his moan more than hear it as it passed through his mouth. I pulled away slightly, just enough to look down into Murphy's eyes. I needed to know for sure if this is what he wanted. His face was glowing red and his lips were a bit swollen for our kiss. He looked so fucking good. 

Before I could ask if things were ok, his lips were covering mine again. Well I guess that answers that question. This time however was a bit more frantic. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth enough fore me to slide inside and caress his tongue with my own. We both groaned at the contact. 

As each second went by, gesturing kiss was become more heated. Next thing I know I was pushing him backwards towards my desk, grabbing both his hips and lifting him onto the hard surface. It badly registered in my head that this was almost like the fantasy I had earlier. The thought had me moaning into the kiss as I moved to stand between his parted legs and basically covering his smaller body with my own. 

_____________________________________________

Murphy's POV 

I could not believe this was actually happening. I was making out with my teacher on his desk during school hours. I never thought things would actually go this far today. Not to say I am complaining because I am definitely not.

I wrapped my legs around Simons waist as our mouths continued their relentless assault. I was pinned to the desk with both my hands trapped another my dead by Simons larger hand. His other was slowly running down my side, to the hem of my shirt. 

I threw my head back and let out a deep moan as his hand started trailing up my stomach under my shirt. As my neck was bared, Simon took advantage and started his attack on my neck. He laid kiss after kiss all over, biting in places as his hand continued its adventure. It was all too much. I unconsciously bucked my hips up into his, earning a growl of pleasure from my teacher.

The sound was like music to my ears. I lifted my hips again to his, getting the same response. I tried for a third time, but Simon had other ideas. He grabbed my hips in both hands, stopping my movements. He moved back up to my face, leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Do you like teasing me Murphy?" he asked, nipping at the shell of my ear. I whimpered and nodded. I could feel his smile against the side of my face. 

"Well guess what?" he whispered. "It's my turn now.". And with that Simon ground down into me. I couldn't hold in the moan as he did. I squeezed my eyes shut as he repeated the move, over and over. I could feel the hardness of his erections against my thigh. Well at least I know we are both in the same boat.

He continued to hold my hips firmly down as he rubbed our clothed cocks together. My newly freed hands grasped at the back of Simons head, threading my fingers into his hair. I could hear his animalistic groans with each push of his hips, merging together with my whimpers.

I could feel myself getting very close to coming. I could only hope simon was too or I was going to be so fucking embarrassed. We continued our rocking together, more and more friction adding to he pleasure. He lifted his face up from the crook of my neck and crashed our mouths together again just as I left out a long groan as I spilled in my trousers. 

Simon smiled into the kiss as his swallowed down my moan. He kept moving, chasing his own orgasm until he let out a filthy moan against my mouth, stilling all movements. Fuck... That was so hot.

We caught our breathe as we came down from our high. I covered my face with one arm as I let out a shaky breathe causing Simon to rise up above me. When I moved my arm back, I could see a thin layer of sweat on his face and a look of pure content graced his features. I smiled knowing I caused that. I smiled back down at me before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

_____________________________________________

Simons POV 

When the kiss ended I moved back to stand up. I looked down at Murphy and my heart skipped a beat. Seeing him there, spread on my desk, a look of satisfaction on his face was enough to make me want to start again. Our eyes didn't break contact until the spell was broken in the form of the bell.

I jumped at the sudden noise and look up at the clock. Oh fuck, five minutes and there would be another class entering the room. I couldn't believe we had spent the whole half hour break making out in my classroom. It made me feel like a teenager again.

The alarm seemed to break Murphy out of his post orgasmic bliss as he basically leapt of the table and scrambled to get himself in order. I kind of felt bad that he would have to spend the rest of the day in soiled clothes but at least I was the same.

He managed to straighten out his shirt and myself my hair just as the first lot of students entered the room. He turned to leave when I grabbed his wrist. He looked up at me wide eyed. I grabbed a pen and scrap of paper of my desk (i would never think of that desk the same way again), and wrote down my mobile number and the words text me before slipping it into his hand. He looked down to read it then back up at me with a smile. I nodded to him as his moved to leave the room. 

I watched him go, wishing could grab him back and have my way with him again. That was not how I expected my day to go. It certainly brightened it up. I smiled to myself ad more students took their places. He final bell rang and I started the class. Another boring lesson on some book I really don't think much about. 

I took a seat after telling the class to read the next two chapters. I planned to get a few essays marked, but when I felt my phone vibrate, I knew they would have to wait. I grabbed my phone out my pocket, smiling as I read the text I received.

Message received 11.20am  
Number Unknown  
This class is fucking boring. Missing you already.

Well at least my days would go quicker now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so good with the romantic/sexy scenes so I apologize. I apologize also for any change in tense throughout, had some trouble this time round.
> 
> Chapter 4 soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Murphy's past as told by Connor. This is just a fill chapter really, I have a lot going on at the moment and finding time is really hard right now. So new chapter soonish. In the meantime, enjoy a little bit of Connor.

Connor's POV

I could tell something had happened as soon a I saw Murph at the lunch table. His face held a constant grin as he stared down at his phone, thumbs tapping away. As I stood in the lunch line, I continued to assess the situation.

I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. A smirk pulled at my lips as I spotted our English teacher. Well what do you know, he had the same stupid look on his face as my brother. 

I paid for my food and made my way to Murphy, my mind thinking up ways to tease him. Murphy had told me all about the near kiss yesterday with our teacher, blushing as he did. Never thought I would see the day when my brother got bashful over anyone, let alone a teacher. Especially after all the shit he had been through.

I've known now for two years that my brother was gay. There was always the odd rumour flying about at our old school but I never took them to heart. But after using the computer after my twin one night to find the Google search history stating 'hot gay sex', I knew there had to be something to the rumour. 

I didn't so much confront him about it but I did ask about his recent Internet fun. He just looked at me gobsmacked and stuttered out some excuse. I told him that I didn't care if he was gay, that he was my brother and nothing would ever change that. I would be there for him no matter what. 

After that, Murphy came out of his shell, stopped hiding what he really was from everyone. And that is when the problems started. 

It began with classmates whispering behind his back, calling him queer, faggot, the usual shit. Then came the cliché graffiti on his locker. That hurt Murph, not that he would ever admit it.

As the year progressed, the taunting grew rougher. Murphy would come home after school, obviously just been jumped, and hide in our room. Our mom was at a loss of what to do. She hated seeing her son going through this but felt powerless to stop it. 

The final straw was during the second term of the year. I was heading to the cafeteria for lunch when I heard the cheers and shouts from classmates. Obviously a fight had broken out. I rolled my eyes at the childish behavior and turned to leave when I heard 'Hit the little faggot again!'. 

I sprinted to the crowd that had gathered and pushed my way through to find Murphy laying on the floor surrounded by the rugby team. One of them directed a kick at him. As he did the crowd fucking cheered. I mean proper cheered, like they were watching there favourite football team score the winning goal.

Without thunking I kept into action, fist slamming into on of the prices nose. I smirked at the satisfying crunch it made. Yep, definitely broken. I turned to the fucker that kicked my brother and kicked him right where it hurt.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Murphy struggling to rise of the cold floor, pain etched on his face and I saw red. I don't exactly remember what happened next, just flashes of pain, blood and groans. Next thing know I am being hauled to the heads office, Murphy in tow. After an hour of being shouted at, frowned down at, our mother entered the office.

When I looked at her I saw no shame on her face, just hurt for Murphy and anger for out headteacher. She told him flat out that if the teachers got their fucking act together and put an end to Murphy's bullying, none of this would have happened. I nodded in agreement but I could see our principle shaking his head. He said it still didn't change the fact that there was a fight.

My mom just threw her hands in the air and told Mr Evans to go fuck himself before telling me and my twin to follow her out. I did just that, only looking back to give the dickhead the finger. And that was the last time we were at that school.

Murphy didn't change who he was though, told me if he had me and mom, he was happy. I have never felt more proud of him. I didn't think, however he would fall for someone so quick. Yeah, of said fall, he is totally smitten as a kitten right now. I took my seat next to him, knowing smile on my face.

"Well.....?" I asked, sure that he would know what I meant. He ducked his head, blushed and muttered something under his breathe. 

"You know, I can't understand when ye mumble like that Murph." He just blushed harder. After a minute, he looked up at me. I trailed my eyes over his face and down his neck, stopping at the purplish bruise that was not there earlier. My smirk grew.

"Well, well well, looks like ye had a little fun and break brother." He bit his lips before nodding his head, smiling a little. "Yes gonna tell good ol' Connor what happened?"

"Ain' nothing." He glanced over at where I knew Simon was sitting, a look of pure happiness on his face. Well holy shit, my little brother had fallen hard.

"I guess I shouldn't say it was nothing.." He trailed of obviously looking for the right words to say.

"Just give it to me straight Murph, I ain't no prude."

"Fine, Fine." He glanced around before leaning closer. "We kinda fooled around his desk and got each other off." His blush deepened before adding. "And he also gave me his number."

I grinned at him and pulled him into a quick hug, letting him know I was happy for him. He returned the hug before returning to his phone that had just vibrated. I watched as he chuckled to himself before returning a text.

I was so happy for him. This was just what he needed. All that I needed to do now was make sure nobody fucked things up for him. I would protect him against anything or anyone.

I also needed to find out what they were texting about. I wouldn't be the annoying brother if I didn't tease him about it now, would I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Murphy have a 'date' :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to apologise for the extremely long delay for this chapter. Things have not been going well for me recently, but I am on the mend and slowly getting my inspiration back, so thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Second, I know this chapter is short and not really as great as I hoped so if you see any mistakes, please let me know, I really struggled with this.
> 
> And finally, as I said, thanks for sticking with me and I will try harder to get chapters out more frequently, and that also goes for my other story New Start.
> 
> Hope this isn't too bad :p

Chapter 5 – A Few Weeks Later  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________-

No P.O.V

Murphy smiled sleepily to himself as his phone beeped on his desk. It was 8 in the morning, on a Saturday and that meant the text could only be one person. Untangling himself from his duvet, Murphy made his way over and picked up his phone. Simon's name was highlighted on his screen as he thought.

New Message Received  
7.58Am  
Simon ;)

Hey you. Get your arse up, we have plans. :)

Murphy chuckled as he read the text. He shook his head before starting to get himself dressed. It had been like this since that first encounter in Simon's classroom. They both agreed that they had to keep their relationship outside of the school grounds. If they ever got caught, Simon would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

The would text each other whenever they had time. During class, during free periods, morning and night. Simon would also give Murphy a quick goodnight call, which when Connor had interrupted one time, had him making kissey faces at his twin. Murphy replied with a good ol' middle finger before returning to his call.

They would plan to meet up during the weekends, away from places they knew they would be noticed. Like today for example, they were meeting at the local park, and then Simon would drive them into the city centre. Not much chance of being spotted there. 

Murphy thought back to last weekend they spent together and blushed at the images in his head. They hadn't even made it to Simon's chosen location. They spent a good part of 3 hours talking and making out in the back of the teachers car. They had yet to go any further than rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Well Murphy was a horny teenager but things seemed harder to control around Simon.

Murphy finished putting on his shoes and quickly sent Simon a text back letting him know he was on his way. As he headed out his room, he literally bumped into his brother.

“Oi, where you headin' to so early little brother? Off to see ye' lover boy?” Connor asked, waggling his eyebrows. Murphy rolled his eyes at his twins antics. Murphy told his brother everything. Connor was more than Murphy's twin, he was his best friend. He trusted Connor with everything, and likewise with Connor.

Murphy headed downstairs and towards the door, not before grabbing a snack from the kitchen and checking the time. 8.05. That meant he only had 25 minutes before he got to see Simon. Murphy smiled to himself. He couldn't wait.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Simon's P.O.V

I pulled my car into the park car park and switched off the engine. Any minute now Murphy was going to be here, and like every other time we have done this, I began to feel nervous. I wasn't used to being in any form of relationship let alone one with a teenaged male student. God, a few years ago if one of my friends said this would happen I would have laughed in their faces. There is just something about Murphy that drew me to him. He was like gravity, pulling me towards him, even know I could loose my job, hell go to prison for it. 

Just as my thoughts began to take that road, I noticed Murphy's form round the corner. I looked at his smiling face and all past thoughts left my head. I watched as he climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to give me a kiss. Just as he went to pull back, I gripped the back of his head to hold him in place, deepening the kiss. We stayed like that until we needed to breathe, so I reluctantly let him pull back.

“Wow, anyone would of thought ye' hadn't seen me in ages.” he chuckled out. I could feel the heat rise to my face, in which he openly laughed at. I turned back to the front and started the engine. I still couldn't get over the way I acted with him. It was like I was back in school myself. As I drove, I felt a hand creep up my thigh. I swallowed audibly, watching Murphy in the of the corner of my eye, smirking. 

I tightened my hands on the steering wheel as his hand expertly made it way to my crotch. I bit back a moan as he palmed me through my jeans. If I wasn't driving I would have put my head back and enjoy the ride. I sent him a little glare which I thought would warn him off but only seem to make him increase his movement. Little shit. He was going to be the death of me. I took in my surroundings before pulling the car into an abandoned alleyway. 

I smirked internally as Murphy looked confused of our whereabouts. I quickly shut off the engine and undone both our seatbelts before pulling him over the centre console and onto my lap. As our mouths connected, Murphy wrapped both his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I positioned his legs so he was straddling me, our groins pressed close together. I felt him moan into my mouth as I bucked my hips up into his, grinding our hardening cocks together.

I felt Murphy reach down behind me and I let out a startles gasp as the seat tipped back. And then he started giggling. Full blown giggling, which I would have to say was damn adorable.

“'m sorry.” he panted out between laughs. I soon had him quiet again as I flipped us over as fast as I could in such cramp conditions. He was still chuckling slightly as I thrust my tongue back into his mouth whilst grinding down into him. And soon enough, those chuckles turned to moans. I felt his hands sliding up my shirt, running his fingers down my back.

I reach down between us and grasped his straining erection. Murphy let out a whimper as I started rubbing him firmly through his clothes. It was my turn to moan as Murphy returned the favour but instead of cupping me through my jeans, he made quick work of my button and zip and slid a hand into my boxers.

I copied his actions, gripping his bare dick in my hand, pumping it in time with his own hand. I moaned at the feeling of the warm flesh in my hand, the slight wetness at the tip dripping over my hand, easing my movements. Murphy's other hand reached down and joined the other, sliding my trousers down, allowing my cock to spring free. I shivered as the cold air hit me for the first time. The teen paused his hand to push his own jeans down. 

We both let out deep moans as our cocks touch for the first time. It was like a dream come true as Murphy's started thrusting his hips upwards to meet mine. I gripped his hips tight, holding them down against the seat and ground my arousal hard against him. I let out a triumphant laugh as Murphy was turned into a shaking, whimpering mess in front of my very eyes. Mission accomplished.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Murphy's P.O.V

I could not stop myself from crying out as Simon continued grinding against me. I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling him down so our mouths could meet again. Simon started making his way along my jaw, nipping and licking, down to my neck. Damn him, he knew that was my weakness. I couldn't stop the long moan from coming out as he sucked on my collarbone. Shit, that was gonna leave a mark. Another thing for Connor to laugh at.

My head was spinning. The mix of Simon's talented mouth claiming my neck and the feeling of his hot arousal against my own was too much. I bucked up hard into him and came over both our cocks, moaning continuously as I did. Simon stopped his assault on my neck and drew back, staring down at me with a smug grin.

“I see someone has enjoyed themselves.” he said winking. I could feel my face warming in up in embarrassment but before I could apologise for the quick release, Simon bent down to seal our mouths together once more. I slowly reached down his body and took his cock in my hand. After hearing him moan into my mouth, I started to firmly stroke him, using my own cum as lubrication. 

“Yeah baby, keep doing that” Simon moaned, rocking his hips into my hand. I could tell by his laboured breathing that he was close. I moved to lick and kiss as his neck, feeling more turned on than ever before. I leaned back to take in the appearance of my teacher, relish in the fact that I had caused him to become so undone. His eyes were clenched shut, mouth slightly parted, breath coming out in short, quick pants and was glistening in a layer of sweat. I had never seen something so sexual in all my life, so perfect.

I couldn't help but moan as he shuddered on top of me, releasing his seed over my hand. He pulled himself off me slightly, look of pure satisfaction on his face. Thinking he looked a little too smug, I lifted my hand to my face and slowly licked at the substance he had left there. His eyes glassed over and he let out a quiet growl.

“God, you are a dirty lil' thing baby.” Simon murmured before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips before sitting up and tucking himself back into his jeans. I pouted slightly seeing his cock being out away but followed suit, trying to ignore the wet sticky feeling. I climb back over the centre console into my seat, smiling to myself. I turn to the older man as he starts chuckling to himself.

“What?” I asked confused. He continues to laugh, turning to face me.

“We didn't even make it out the car today.” He states before dissolving into laughter again. I shake my head at him trying not to join in his amusement, but failing as his laugh is contagious. Soon enough we are both laughing like maniacs in the front of the car, in a park. I look back over at him and cant help but think I am the luckiest guy in the world to have Simon by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critisim needed here :p hope it wasn't too painful to read.


	6. Authors Note!

Hey guys, 

This is Dare SexPantha Dixon, I am xXxTonixXx's brother. As you can tell this story seems to have been abandoned. But do not fear! I have chosen to take over this account, under the new name. 

I will be continuing this story as well as her other fic 'New Start' but you will have to bare with me as I really have no clue on where she was going with them.

Unfortunately for me, I have never seen Teachers so I will have to watch that first to understand the roll of Simon. I will get round to updating, but it still might take a while as I have work and my own fics to contend with. 

I hope you all chose to stick by this story as I do see some potential in it. 

Hopefully updating soon!

Dare SexPantha Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> *shifts nervously* Well what do you think. Let me know what you think and feel free to pop some ideas or changes my way.


End file.
